


Dread Song

by Rionarch



Series: To Call a Hunt [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: Take place in 1848, the night before Midsummer.A few decades after she's given his Name to Goethe.
Relationships: The Leanansidhe/The Erlking
Series: To Call a Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835707





	Dread Song

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'd written back when for the Dresden Files Kink Meme

Where they met had just the edges of the Nevernever still around and the liminal space of dark forests of the human world. Fantastic stars lingered over head and the cove of trees hide better than the veils might have.   
  
"Hush." Leanansidhe's hounds and company braced themselves against the lowest roots of the trees except one. Her newest pet was still wild and untamed, spoiled. Magic imbedded with the word silenced the Hound Maggie.   
  
Two days in the forest and all it took was little push to inspire more of the turmoil needed. War and people with the edges of steel made _poets_ out of even the most base artist. Yet for all the blood letting she was not fit for words now. The rarity of her hair being bound in a braid was cause enough for concern. If a single hair were to be lost he'd find her all the more easily. Day and Night confused each other in the dark forest, the light padding of their hounds and themselves almost drawing in the attention of mortals with no sense. The senselessness always saw enough to rid them of wit and of life.  
  
It would be sensible not to abuse the name of a King. La.  
  
Maggie bared her teeth in front of them, paws up and ready to maul the hound that sniffed them out. Seconds were all that it took for both packs to descend each other into a fight.The Erlking had found her.  
  
"Enough now." Mab would be disappointing to her, to say the least, if she died. The afterwards would be even more shameful. Leanansidhe drove the heel of her boots down into the earth and captured the hounds in stone while humming _that tune_.  
  
"A fool which had learned nothing of punishment." Erlking stood up beside her and gave a look to the hounds, immobile, and took of his helm. He didn't look half as tired as she did. He dare berate her before success?   
  
"A king to chase for an offense. My, Summer does grow to only wane." The clearing was gone. All the plants had become nothing but a net to catch in. This forest ate and hunted all who dared walk in it. The Erlking was at home.   
  
"I will admit to a Winter's hearth more favored." His hounds fell to line and the cackles of goblins were heard all around.   
  
She smiled and beckoned him closer to the tree, "Then perhaps you should see yourself in my hall." The Erlking didn't move a muscle.  
  
"It can be seen now. More than your words, you are a bitter poison berry. Dare I call you _Lorelai_?" She spit on the ground and drew her sword against him. He swatted her out of the way and pressed against the tree.   
  
"Winter still holds these forests, for now. Bastard children laid by your own will know my Name, Mab's Name." Maggie drove free of the spell and bite down on the Erlking's calf. A dismissive brush of the sword sent her flying into a tree near hacked in two.  
  
"Mine own, they too now know. You dare sing it?" He drew his sword up to her neck, backed against the tree. His bright eyes were somehow more intent outside of the dark visor. She couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Goethe...such a dear man. Wer reitat so spat durch Nacht und Wind?" She couldn’t resist to graze her fingers down the length of his helm. The sword on her neck pressed down harder. Leanansidhe craned her neck up to see the look of Erkling's face, bits of blond hair loose around his scarred chin.   
  
"I Do, you pretty Winter thing." Erlking made the final slice through her neck, recoiling as his head snapped back from her fist. The cracking sound broke the veiled silence of the forest.   
  
Still backed against the tree, Leanansidhe's right hand was covered in the Erlking' blood, decidedly with her head still attached. The same blood and broken, dislodged bone offset the King's face, down his chin, staining the armor and field.  
  
"Lea!" Maggie was human again and looked battered, but opened a Way near her spot. With haste Leanansidhe ran through it, carrying Maggie with her, cackling and screaming the song.  
  
Still dripping blood, Erlking smiled at his prize. The copper braid he'd sliced off in mistake for her head.


End file.
